Why?
by KinomiyaHiwatari
Summary: TysonxKai. Why? Why does this happen to me? A while ago he hugged me and the only thing I could do was stand there without doing anything for a while, and then I gently pushed him away; it was so nice to feel his body near mine... (Kai's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's POV**

Why? Why does this happen to me? A while ago he hugged me and the only thing I could do was stand there without doing anything for a while and then I gently pushed him away, it was so nice to feel his body near mine and that is so so wrong. I don't understand why this is happening to me, why I can't control what happens to me when I see him, when he touches me or when he is near me. Why? Why? I don't get it, I wish I could understand it, I have always had control of everything that has happened in my life, I never cared about anyone, mi past and my life taught me that it's better to not trust anybody but then, he came all those years ago to change my life forever, why is this happening to me? He is mi rival, maybe my friend but for sure he can't be my lover, he is a man, not a girl, I'm a man and I'm supposed to be in love with a girl not a man.

I had heard that love was painful, but I just heard it in movies. I thought that it was not true; I even believed that love didn't exist or at least that it was something that would never happen to me, let alone to suffer for love, I believed all this till I fell in love with him. It all began a long time ago, at first I didn't understand what was happening but then I started to accept my feeling and I thought that it was a fleeting love, well, to be honest at first it wasn't even love, it was just a crush, just a guy that I liked but time passed and what I fell for him grew and grew till it was real love. I know I'm still young, I'm only 18 years old but I can say that I really love him, being near him is so different I can't even explain it, talking with him and seeing him makes me feel things I never thought I could feel and less for a man.

Knowing that what I feel is a one-sided love makes me want to cry and I don't cry, I have never felt real want to cry in my life, I have always consider myself an strong person that will never show his feelings, but here I'm, sitting in the grass and watching the water that is in the lake I have in front of me, with my hands on my face and doing everything I can not to cry, knowing that the one I love will never return my feeling is a horrible thing to feel.

All this is killing me; sometimes I just can't stand it, why did I have to fall in love with him? Why? It's so unfair.

I feel that I fail myself; I can't understand why he makes me feel this way.

No one knows what I feel for him and none will ever know it, this love that I feel for him is my biggest weaknesses and I will never let anyone know it, I will never show it. And besides letting someone know that won't change that fact that Tyson is not gay, let alone in love with me. So, this secret will die with me.

I don't even want him to know that I really like to be around him, he knows I consider him my friend but that's all. Today when he hugged me I really wanted to hugged him back and stay like that for the rest of my life but the only thing I was able to do was stand there without moving, gently push him away and then without saying one world I came here, far away from him, far away from those feelings, far away from that heat that I felt when he hugged me.

I wish I could change what I'm feeling; I feel so weak right now, so pathetic and so stupid.

My heart and my chest hurt so much and I can't fight this feeling anymore, I can't stand it, I just want to scream and take this out of me.

Where is all the courage and strength that I always have? I can't find that right now, I'm not felling like myself. Who would've thought that Kai Hiwatari would be crying over another man, crying over Tyson? No one, not even myself, But you know what? I'm a human as well and I also have feelings that I wish I didn't have.

If only I could be able to suppress what I feel for him, that is all I really want, I don't want to suffer anymore; I don't want to feel like a stupid every time he looks at me just because I can't help but smile or every time he smiles and my heart starts pounding. I want to stop feeling like an idiot every time he is near me and I feel in my stomach that feeling that is so strange but that feels so good at the same time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this; reviews are always welcome so if someone wants me to continue it, all you have to do is tell me :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is the second chapter, I just want to say that i'm not going to upload this story for a while. First I want to finish my other multi chapter story and then i willl continue with it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Normal POV**

Kai was sitting on the grass, thinking about his feelings and wondering why was that happening to him, he was so confused and so stressed that he was even crying, and that was something really unusual in him.

No one else was there or at least that was what he thought but suddenly someone spoke

"There you are"

Kai was paralyzed, he knew who the owner of that voice was, it was from one of his friends, and it was Rei's voice. He didn't want anyone to see him in that state, no one has ever seen him crying, and he didn't want to give explanations about why he was like that. Kai didn't like people to know anything about his private life; he didn't like to talk about himself. He is a very reserved person.

Rei sat down next to Kai and the first thing Kai did was look to one side because he didn't want Rei to see that there were tear in his eyes. However when Rei looked at him he could notice that Kai had been crying.

"Kai, what happened?" Rei asked him really worried about his friend.

At that moment Kai got up without saying anything with the intention of leaving but Rei also got up quickly and grabbed his arm to stop Kai from leaving.

"You're not going to get away from me Kai, what happened?"

Kai moved his arm to free himself of his friend's grasp and without looking at him or speaking he started to walk but at that moment Rei grabbed his arm again.

"Leave me alone Rei" Kai told him, moving his arm to free himself again from his friend's grasp, and then he wiped his tears and kept walking.

Rei would never shut up when he wants to say something and that was why without even thinking he asked Kai;

"Does it have something to do with Tyson?"

Kai was paralyzed for a while but then he kept walking pretending that Rei's questions didn't affect him one bit but the truth was that inside he panicking and thinking '_It can't be true, how can he know it? I can't believe it, what's going on?_'

Rei was walking behind him.

"Don't ignore me Kai, we have been friends for more than four year, don't do that to me"

Kai was still walking without saying anything.

"I have been observing you lately and I could see that you always act differently when you are with him"

Both of them were silent for a while till Rei spoke again:

"I also saw that you were a little red when he hugged you today"

Rei had started to walk faster and by the time he told him that he was in front of Kai and he could see that Kai was red again.

"You were exactly like you are right now or maybe a little redder"

"It's none of your business Rei" Kai told him and started to walk faster to be in front of Rei again.

"Kai, tell my true, are you gay?"

Kai stood still and then with a serious voice he said:

"Don't bother me Rei"

"I thought that you were a little less cowardly but I see that I was wrong because you don't even have the courage to confesses that to a friend"

Kai kept walking without saying a word.

"I can see now that you're as cowardly as any other person even though you try to hide it all the time" Rei added a while later.

"Leave alone" Kai told him angrily.

"Okay, I will leave you alone, but remember that now I know your not so little secret"

Kai turned around and looked at him with fear in his face, and then he looked ahead and kept walking. Upon seeing Kai's face of panic Rei just laughed and say:

"Don't worry Kai, I won't say anything"

"I never admitted anything Rei"

"If it wasn't true you would have already denied it and besides your face says more than one thousand words"

"You don't understand anything Rei, leave me alone"

"At least you are not denying it" Rei said

Kai stood still, shut his eyes tightly, clenched his fists and said:

"Stop it Rei, leave me alone, I'm being serious"

"If you like to suffer alone and in silence, good for you, I just wanted to help you; I came here to talk with you about this however I never thought that you were this bad about all this. but now I see that you prefer to be like this and without talking with anyone"

Rei went back to Tyson's house and Kai kept walking alone.

**Kai's POV**

Am I that obvious? I can't believe that Rei have realized that, I want to kill myself, not literally but I just want the earth to swallow me for a whole year, how could I let anyone see that weakness on me? I can't believe it. I feel so stupid right now, this entire situation is confusing me a lot, I can even say that the fact that someone knows that terrifies me, it scares me, but that's something I will never admit to anyone. Kai Hiwatari is not afraid of anything

**Normal POV**

_At the same time in Tyson's house_

Tyson saw how Kai left without saying a Word after he hugged him.

"Ey, is something wrong?" Max asked him when he notice that his friend had gotten a little sad

"No, why?" Tyson told him a little surprised.

"I don't know your face changed after Kai left"

"I it's just that i wish he would show a little more affection toward me"

"But Kai is like that, you know him" Max told him.

"Yes but..." '_I don't know why his behavior upset me like that, it's just that sometime I think he doesn't consider me his friend' _Tyson thought and then ended what he was saying with an:

"But, never mind"

Max looked at him a little confused.

Upon noticing his friend's confused face Tyson said:

"Sometime I feel that he hates me and doesn't even consider me a friend"

"Ey, don't say that, Kai does consider you a friend, you know that"

"I don't really know"

"You're overreacting, don't worry so much"

"Yes maybe you are right," Tyson told hi m a little sad.

At that moment they saw that Rei was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Max asked him

"I just want to walk a little, don't worry, I will be back in a while" Rei said.

**Tyson's POV**

I don't even know why Kai's behavior upset me the way it did, after all Max was right, Kai is like that. I'm just exaggerating by thinking that he hates me, but I just don't know. I wish he was a little different but I don't even know why.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this, please review if you like it, it would mean a lot to me :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I __dedicate__ this chapter to _**adbhut,**since I started to think about this story again after reading the reviews, hope you like it :)

_I haven't write or think about this story in so long that I think I've forgotten all the ideas I had for this one. I know this chapter is not really good, but it was the best i could do :(. Anyway, hope you like it, and please review and tell what you think about it._

* * *

**Tyson's POV**

Kai didn't come back since he left, I don't know where he is and I don't know why I worry so much, he is used to be alone, wandering off, who knows where.

I remember his coldness when I hugged him this evening and it makes my chest hurt, but I don't understand why, maybe it's because I'm not used to people treating me like that, so cold and distant. But Kai is like that and I should accept it, but I just can't.

Ahg, it makes me so sad the way he treats me and sincerely I don't know why, I should be accustomed to it, but he is my friend, my team mate and I wish he was different. His attitude makes me sad.

**Normal POV**

_3 days later_

They were once again at Tyson's house, practicing for the world tournament that was coming.

Max, Daichi, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary were outside, in the front yard of the house

Kai had gone to the kitchen to look for a bottle of water and Rei took advantage of that opportunity to follow him and talk to him about something he wanted to tell him since that day when he found Kai crying, that day he didn't say anything due to the bad mood his friend was in at the moment.

"Kai, can we talk?" Rei asked him.

"What do you want Rei?'" Kai asked him seriously, while he was grabbing the bottle from the fridge.

"Kai, can you stop acting so cold and distant for just one minute? Is that too much to ask?"

Kai only rolled his eyes.

"Kai I'm just trying to help you, I'm your friend and I care about you, can you talk about yourself just once in your life? It won't kill you, believe me"

"Agh, Rei, don't bother me"

"I didn't know that caring about you and trying to help you was bothering you, but thanks for the tip" Rei told him a little offended.

"Can you get to the point Rei? Just tell me what you want"

"It- it's about Tyson" Rei said scratching his head nervously.

"I have nothing to talk about him" Kai told him looking at him with a serious look.

"Come on Kai, stop pretending, you know I know it"

"I'm not pretending anything Rei; I just want you to leave me alone, I have nothing to talk about that topic"

"Kai, I really want to help you and I know it mustn't be easy for you"

"I don't think you can understand it" Kai told him sounding a little depressed.

"Oh Kai, you're right, I really can't, but let me at least give you an advise"

Kai only looked at him a little intrigued.

"Stop being so cold and distant with him, the other day, when you left, he even said he thought you hate him" Rei finally said.

"What?" Kai said a little surprised.

"Yes, Kai, he said it after he hugged you and you left"

"Hn" Was all Kai said, acting as if he didn't care.

"Kai, please, stop pretending you don't care"

"I'm not pretending, he can think whatever he wants, I don't care" Kai said, but it was pretty clear in his voice that he was laying.

"Stop it, Kai, stop acting, you know I know it and you are not going to make me believe it's not true" Rei told him.

Kai rolled his eyes once again and didn't say anything, he knew that keep on pretending was in vain, Rei already knew the truth and there was nothing he could do or say to change Rei's mind now.

"The only thing you do by treating him like that is pushing him away more and more Kai, you're only prejudicing yourself" Rei said later.

Kai was getting irritated with this conversation.

"And what do you know about that?" Kai told him angrily.

"If he thinks you hate him, he will never want to be with you or even think about that ¿did you ever think about that? Why are you so cold with him? You're just pushing him away"

Kai sighed and then looked down.

"I really understand that it must not be easy for you, but pushing him away or denying your feelings is not the answers Kai" Rei told him.

"What do you really want Rei?"

"Help you, that's what I want, only that, and I want you to talk about your feeling just once in your fucking life" Rei told him

"There nothing you can do to help me Rei" Kai was getting angry once again.

"And if you don't let me help you, of course Kai. You can't always rely only on yourself, there is always a moment in life when you need someone else's helps or talk with someone else" Rei told him a little annoyed.

"I really don't understand what you really want, you already know that I like Tyson, Are you happy now that I have said it aloud?" Kai said in high voice.

"Shh, Kai, don't shout, or do you want everyone to know that?" Rei told him in a low voice.

Kai blushed a little, but only a little.

"I'm glad you finally said it, don't you feel better now that you've said and admitted it? " Rei added later.

"Don't expect me to say thank you" Kai told him joking.

Rei just laughed and said:

"I wasn't really expecting that, I just want to help you, seriously, I know you are not going to do it but if one day you need or want to talk with someone, you know I will be here, ready to listen"

Kai only smiled at him, with a look that without really saying it, it was saying: 'Thank you'

"Really, treating him so coldly won't help you" Rei told him.

"Please, stop Rei, I don't want to talk about this anymore" Kai told him calmly.

….

Meanwhile Tyson was going to his room to look for something he needed and when he passed by the kitchen door, he heard his friends talking and like in a movie, he arrived just in time to hear what he shouldn't have heard:

_'I like Tyson, Are you happy now that I have said it aloud?'_

_…_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not really proud of this story, I'm not liking what I'm writing, so I think I will finish it quickly. I've written this chapter a long time ago and while I was transiting it, I realized that I hate it but I couldn't think of a way to fix it :(_

* * *

**Tyson's POV**

'_I like Tyson, Are you happy now that I have said it aloud?'_

What? Did I hear that right? Did Kai just say that he likes me? Was it real? Oh god, I'm so confused, I don't understand anything.

_(Tyson heard Rei saying something but he couldn't comprehend what he was saying)_

Oh, I better get going, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

…

Why it doesn't bother me that Kai likes me? Why it doesn't make me feel disgusted? Why should I feel like that anyway? I'm not homophobic, ahg, I don't even know what I'm saying, but, knowing that he likes me doesn't bother me at all and I don't understand why. Agh, I'm so confused right now, I don't know what to think, what I should think, I don't know what to do or how I'm going to look at him in the face after this.

But, nothing makes sense, maybe I heard wrong, why would he be so cold to me if he likes me? None of this makes any sense, I'm really confused. But, I know I didn't hear it wrong, I heard him perfectly clear, I heard Kai saying that, I'm 100% sure.

Oh god, I don't wanna get out of here, what should I do? Tell him I know? Tell him I don't feel the same? Do nothing? Agh I'm so confuse right now, why did I have to hear it?

I think that doing nothing is the best option; I mean, tell him the truth and tell him I don't feel the same would be a really cruel thing to do.

Wow, I can't believe Kai is gay; I would've never imagined it, never in my life. Maybe that's why he is always so cold and distant with people; maybe it's for hiding something as big as his sexuality, maybe it's his way to 'protect' himself and hid it, well I guess.

The good thing about it all is that at least I know he doesn't hate me.

Agh, I have to leave this room before someone comes and asks me why I'm taking so long. But I don't know what to do, I have to pretend I didn't hear a thing, I think I will try to ignore Kai as much as I can, maybe that will give him a sign that I don't feel the same way without having to be so direct, or maybe he doesn't even realized I'm doing that, after all, it's what he always does with me, acting as if I didn't exist.

**Normal POV**

Tyson came back to where his friends where, Rei and Kai were back as well.

The day passed as if it was another normal day, but it was hard for Tyson to look at Kai or even to talk to him, he felt… he didn't feel uncomfortable he just felt a little embarrassed.

No one really noticed the change in Tyson's behavior or at least they didn't think it was weird; after all, he had said a few days ago that he thought Kai hated him, so, keeping his distance wasn't a crazy thing to do.

And Kai, well, he just felt a little awkward because he knew Rei knew the truth, but he didn't even imagine that the one he likes knew it as well, one of his biggest fears came true, and he wasn't even aware of that.

_That same day, at night_

**Kai's POV**

I'm not going to lie and say that talking with Rei didn't help me at all, but I won't admit that aloud. On the other hand it's true that it feels good to know that there is somebody that is willing to hear me without judging me for begin what I'm, however I don't plan on talking with him about this ever again, because I just don't like to talk about my feelings or about myself and less about this topic in particular, but at least I know that if someday I need or want to talk about it, Rei will be there to hear me.

It's not every day that I'm as sad and depressed as that day Rei saw me crying, the majority of the time I can find inside me, the strength and the courage to be strong but there are other times, like that day, that I just can't and how much I hate it when that happens, I really hate the fact that Tyson makes me feel like that, I really hate not being able to suppress my feeling, I wish I could do it, it would save me so much pain, because I'm a human and even if I don't show it, I do have feelings and I do suffer because of love and I also suffer because I can't control what happens to me, I didn't choose to be like this, it just happened, no one can choose who to fall in love with, it just happens, and it happened to me with a man, who is also my friend.

I'm passed the stage of denial, I've been for a long time now, denying it to myself wasn't going to solved things and ignore my feelings didn't help at all either and the truth is that I don't really know what I should do to make those fucking feelings I have for him vanish, because that's all I want, I really don't want to feel like this.

**Tyson's POV**

Why can't I stop thinking about what I heard? What's going on with me? I feel weird and I think I'm playing too much attention to something I shouldn't or maybe I should. I mean, I just found out that one of my male friends likes me, it's impossible not to play too much attention to that.

But if it was a girl instead of Kai, I wonder if I would be feeling like I'm feeling right now or if wouldn't even care about that, agh, I'm so confused, it's not the first time I found out someone likes me, but it's the first time the subject won't leave me alone, I can't stop thinking about that phrase I heard and it's not because Kai is a boy that it happens to me, or maybe yes, I really don't know, but I've realized that the difference doesn't really affect me, as I said before, I'm not homophobic, but for some reason what I heard just won't leave me alone.

Maybe it's because that person is Kai and not anyone else but, why? Agh, I don't even know what to think. Would I be feeling like this if it was Max, Kenny or Rei instead of Kai? Maybe yes, or not, agh, I don't really know, and, if it was Hilary? Maybe it'd be the same; maybe it's because of the bond of friendship that exists between us that I can't stop thinking about it. It's weird, but at the same time it isn't, I'm really but really confused so I prefer to think about something else till I can processes all this new information and think about it in a calmer way.

However, the only thing I know, and I'm sure about It, is that I don't want to ruin that strange friendship I have with Kai, knowing that he likes me doesn't change what I think about him and I won't stop being his friend just for that, but the problem is how will he take my rejection if one day he finds the courage to tell me something about it, I would feel like shit if that really happens.

…


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait, but now I'm determined to finish the unfinished story I have here, so I will be uploading more frequently. Hope you like it, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think, please._

* * *

_Two days later_

**Tyson POV**

Since I have overheard that conversation between Kai and Rei, I can't stop thinking about that, but now I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk with Rei. I don't even know why, but I have to talk with him; maybe he could help me. Help me with what? I don't even know, but I can't live like this anymore, and talking with Kai is not an option, of course.

Maybe I need a real confirmation of what I heard and the only one I can talk to is Rei, and I'm going to do it now, before losing the little courage I have. I don't even know what I'm going to tell him: I will just say the first thing that comes to my mind at that moment. If I think too much about it, I will never do it. I'm not the kind of guy that would shut up, but this is a serious topic and it's really affecting me, so I don't know what the right thing to say or ask is. I'm just so confused. I don't feel like myself anymore. What have you done to me, Kai Hiwatari? Well he hasn't done anything. I'm the one who doesn't know what to do, or think anymore.

Ok, back to the important thing; the only difficulty in talking with Rei is talking with him without the others suspecting something. We are all at my house, we have been training all day, for the tournament we will have in about a month, and today they are spending the night at my house. Actually, this is what we always do; we train and then they come to my house, or we go to Max's house.

So, I think I will wait for the perfect opportunity. I have to talk with Rei without the others hearing that I have something to talk only with him.

….

**Normal POV**

It was 8 Pm and the guys were playing some game in the living room. At some point, Rei sat up and went to the bathroom, and at that moment Tyson realized that was the perfect opportunity to talk to him:

"Ey guys I will go to the kitchen, does anybody want something?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, please, bring me some coke" Daichi said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I will go with you, I want some water" Max said.

"NO, I mean, it's ok, I will bring you the water; don't worry" Tyson said.

"Fine, thanks you" Max answered.

…

Tyson waited for Rei a few steps away from the bathroom, and as soon as he got out he told him he wanted to talk.

"Hey, Rei I want to tell you something"

"What's it? " Rei asked a little confused.

"Let's go to the kitchen so we can talk in a better place"

Rei was still confused and also a little concerned for his friend. He seemed to be really nervous and worried.

They went to the kitchen, and Tyson started to fill up some glasses with the things Max and Daichi had asked.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Rei asked.

"Mmm, well, am" Tyson tried to speak, but failed miserably. Rei looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Tyson are you fine?"

"No, not really; I heard something I shouldn't have, and now I don't know what to do" Tyson said taking a deep breath and speaking quickly.

"And, what did you hear? Can I help you with something? or you just wanted to take that out of your chest?" Rei asked casually.

"Actually, I-I heard you talking wi-with K-Kai" Tyson said stuttering.

And after hearing that, Rei went pale. He knew what Tyson was talking about, but he decided to play dumb anyway.

"I heard Kai saying he likes me, did I hear it right?" Tyson spoke quickly, so quickly that Rei almost couldn't understand him.

"Wh-what? A-are you D-drunk? H-he never told me-me that" Rei said, really nervous.

"I wish I was drunk, I wish it was a dream, but you have confirmed me everything with your answer. You're never nervous" Tyson said, looking at the ground.

"I-I didn't say anything, y-you didn't hear right, why would Kai tell ME something li-like that" Rei was sweating and really nervous.

"You are a horrible liar Rei. I wish I was wrong, but now I know I'm not"

"Tyson, please, don't tell anything to Kai. If he knows, he will kill me"

"Don't worry; you didn't say anything. After all I overheard your conversation" Tyson said still looking at the ground.

"Fuck, why do I have to be in the middle of this? That happens for poking my nose in somebody else's problem" Rei thought at loud.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything Rei; don't worry. I just don't know what to do" Tyson was in the verge of tears, and that was clear in his voice.

Rei got closer to Tyson and told him:

"I'm the one who is sorry; I was being an idiot a while ago. My friend's problems are my problems as well. If Kai discovers you know, and if he kills me after that, I will deserve it. After all, I forced him to tell me that"

Tyson looked at Rei with clear confusion on his face.

"It's a long story I won't tell you, I have screwed it up too much already" Rei said.

"I wish I hadn't heard your conversation, I really wish that"

"So, that means you don't feel the same?" Rei asked.

"Rei, to be honest, I really don't know, I've never thought about that possibility, and I don't know if I want to think too much about it" After saying that, one tear fall from his eyes, and Tyson clear it quickly.

"I get it really affected you, I'm sorry Ty. I guess it might not be easy"

"It's not; I really don't know what to do Rei. I don't want things to be awkward between us. Kai is my friend, and now I know why he was being so cold"

"But you told me you're not sure about what you feel. I think you should think deeper about that and then decide what to do" Rei told him while he put an arm on one of Tyson's shoulders.

"It's not so easy Rei, I'm confused as fuck, and I really don't know what to do, or what to think. I hate feeling like this"

"I can't say that I understand you, because I will be lying, and to be honest, I don't really know what to say either. All this is my fault. I pushed Kai to confess that to me. I wanted to help him, and make him know that he has friends who will support him. You weren't supposed to hear that" Rei said feeling really guilty.

"I know I wasn't, but I did. Agh, let's come back before the other notice we have been here for a long time, and forget we ever have this conversation"

"Ok, but, Tyson, if you ever want to talk to someone, about anything, just know that you have a friend here that will be willing to hear you" Rei told him, with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" Tyson said, and then they left.

…

The other guys were still playing as if nothing had happened.

Once Rei and Tyson were back, Daichi asked:

"What take you so long? And where is my coke?"

"Oh, I-I run into Rei, we started to talk and I forgot your drinks; I will be back in a minute" Tyson said, and went to look for the drinks.

"What's wrong with him? He was acting really weird" Max asked Rei.

"No-nothing, we were talking, about-about tomorrow's training"

"Now you're the one who is acting really strange" Max said.

"Forget about it Max. It's nothing; give me the controller. it's my turn" Rei said

Kai noticed that something was not right, but he decided to ignore that. Ignoring things has been always better than thinking too much and get paranoid.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, I haven't written in so long; I hope I haven't ruined the story with this chapter :S I don't know how to feel about this story anymore. By the way, I think the next chapter will be the last one._

* * *

_One week later_

**Kai's POV**

Tyson has been a little weird, I stop ignoring him, or treating him in a bad way, but now he is the one who tries to avoid me all the time; I wonder if Rei told him something, he has been a little weird lately too, if Rei really did that I will kill him and I'm not kidding. I trusted him and if he betrayed me I will never forgive him.

**Tysons's POV**

I still don't know what to do, or think, and have been trying to figure out something, but the only thing I'm capable of is ignoring Kai, and that's not fair for him; well actually it's. He has been always so cold and distant with me, but I know why he acts like that. I'm being such an idiot, I'm not like this.

**Rei's POV**

The guilt is killing me; I can't even look at Kai in the eyes anymore. I feel all this is my fault; I was the one who made Kai confessed. Of course I didn't' even imagine that Tyson could be listening, but he did, and it was my fault. I have to tell Kai the truth; it's the least I can do. He is going to be angry I know that, but I deserve it even he punches me I know I deserve it, but I can't live like this anymore. It's really hard to see him and act as if nothing has happened.

Tyson will be also angry, but what can I do? Kai was sincere to me I have to do the same. I will be seeing them again tomorrow, and I will tell Kai everything if he hates me after that I know I deserve it.

_One day later_

**Normal Pov**

It was a rainy day, but the guy decides to train anyway; the begging of the tournament was getting closer and closer.

The atmosphere between them was a little awkward; the tension was in the air. The only one who was out of all that was Max. However, he was sensing that something was not right, but surprisingly he preferred to stay shut and say nothing. He noticed that Rei was kind of tense and nervous and that was definitely not a good sign. So he preferred to stay out of this, he knew it was for the best.

As for Rei, he was waiting for the perfect moment; the perfect moment to cave his own grave or at least that was what he was thinking. And he knew that moment was soon to arrive. He was waiting till the training was over; once they were at Tyson's house; that was going to be the moment.

...

_At Tyson's house_

It was still raining, but it was not a cold day. Kai was outside at the front yard. He was leaning against a column, he had been there since they arrived; he didn't even entered the house. He was not feeling fine, he was not confortable, and he sensed the weird atmosphere as well.

Rei entered the house to drink some water and gain some courage in the processes, and once he was outside the kitchen he was determined to tell everything to Kai.

Rei took a deep breath and started to go outside, but when he was almost out Max spoke:

"Where are you going? It's raining really hard. Don't you want an umbrella?"

"No it's fine, thanks. I have something to tell Kai"

"Oh, fine, go then" That was all Max said. Maybe in other circumstances he would've asked more, but at that moment he knew he didn't have to say anything; Rei's face had already told him everything, this was a serious thing and was only between them.

...

"Hey Kai, it's raining too hard for you to be here, isn't it?" Rei asked.

"Maybe. and what about you?"

"The truth is that I have something to tell you" Rei said looking at the ground.

Kai gulped and said:

"Don't say anything else"

"What?" Rei asked looking at him.

"You told Tyson right?" Kai was not looking at Rei and he seemed to be calmed.

"Kai.."

"Shut up I don't want to hear you, I trusted you and you betrayed me"

"Kai that's not true, let me talk at least. I will take the blame but I didn't tell him"

"Oh, sure, he just discovered it by himself"

"No, he overheard us talking" Rei said and Kai went pale.

"I know it was my fault, but I didn't mean it to happen; I'm so sorry Kai" Rei add later.

"How?" Kai asked coldly.

"What?" Rei asked a little confused.

"How do you know he overheard us?"

"He told me"

"When?"

"One week ago"

"You have known that for a week and you didn't tell me anything? You sure are a good friend"

"Tyson told me not to tell you, but the guilt was killing me; that's why I'm telling you this now"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now I understand everything" Kai was angry and it was clear in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted me and Tyson to be distant, didn't you?"

"What? Why would I want that Kai?"

"Don't play dumb, you wanted me to feel miserable, so then you will have more opportunities to fight at the tournament"

"What? You are offending me now, I take the blame on Tyson knowing, but don't say stupid things; that's not true"

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

"Do whatever you want Kai; I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry"

"You know what? I knew something was wrong; I feel it. I have been thinking of leaving the team, and that's what I'm going to do, you win Rei"

"What? Stop being like that, don't leave us again, and don't leave him, you promised you were going to stay this time. And stop saying no sense; i didn't win anything. I don't want you to leave. You are part of the team and more important you are my friend"

"I can't stand being near Tyson anymore, it hurts, it hurts a lot actually, and now that I know he knows I like him; I won't be able to look at him again"

Kai's voice was broken, it seemed as if he was crying, but as it was raining Kai face was too wet to know if there were tears or not.

"Kai…"

"Don't say you are sorry because you don't even know how I'm feeling right now"

"Yes you are right, I have no idea what you are going through, but saying shit about me or leaving the team won't be a solution either"

"I'm sorry for saying that about you, I don't know what's going on with me, but I have made my choice, I'm leaving"

When he said that; he looked at Rei and that moment Rei realized Kai was crying, his eyes were red and for a moment he could even see the tears in spite of the rain.

"It is fine Kai; I won't say I'm sorry; I won't say anything. I will only ask you to stay, we need you; he needs you, please Kai; rethink about it"

"No, Rei. I'm leaving, and I will do it now"

And after saying that Kai started to leave, Rei tried to grab him and made him stay, but it was all in vain. Kai was determined to do that, and nothing was going to change his mind.

…

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) . Reviews are always welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Kai was determined to leave. Rei was following him and trying to convinced him to stay, he didn't care about the rain; he just wanted to make his friend stay, but he didn´t know what to do. He was trying his best, but it was in vain.

Kai was going straight to his house, without even caring or hearing what Rei was saying. After a few minutes Rei realized there was nothing he could do, so he said:

"Fine I will leave. I just hope you change your mind before it's too late"

Kai didn't even look at him.

Rei was devastated: he felt defeated, and at some point guilty as well; he was convinced that this whole situation was his fault.

And now he had to tell the other guys that Kai was gone, gone once again. It was not going to be easy, not at all. First of all, because he felt it was his fault; he was convinced of that. And also, because he knew his friends trusted Kai when he said he was not going to leave this time. But at the same time he was feeling bad for Kai; he knew it was not easy for him to go through it. He knew he was hurt and it made him feel even more miserable.

Of course it was not really his fault, but there was no one who would tell him he was wrong; therefore, in his mind he was the cause off all this.

A few minutes later, Rei was once again at the house.

The guys were in the living room, talking and waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Daichi asked.

Rei didn't answer, and a few seconds later Max asked:

"And where is Kai? And why are you soaked?"

Rei didn't know how to tell them that Kai was gone. It should be easy for him, but it wasn't. First of all because he knew his friends wouldn't be happy, and also because he was feeling really guilty: he was convinced it was his fault.

"I-I have something to tell you guys" Rei finally said, after a few seconds.

"Fine, but change your cloths first, you must be freezing" Tyson told him.

"No, I need to say it now, it's important"

Rei was serious, really serious and as soon as the others guys realized it, they knew it was something really important; therefore, they start to worry.

"Rei, what's going on?" Max asked really concerned.

Rei looked at them, but he was speechless.

"Rei just say it" Tyson almost screamed.

"Ka-Ka, Kai is not going to come back; he-he is leaving" Rei finally said.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Te-tell me you are joking, it's not true right?" Tyson asked.

"I knew something was going on, but I didn't even imagine he was going to leave again. Now tell us, why did he leave?" Max was angry.

Daichi didn't say a word, he was surprised, of course, but he felt it was not his business, not this time. He was part of the team, it did concerned him, but he was sure there were other things involved in this conflict, and he didn't feel part of it. It was something between them. So he slowly started to leave the room.

"I-I won't say anything, I tried to convinced him, but it was all in vain" Rei said.

"Why Rei? Why is he leaving again; say it, I know you know it" Tyson said.

Rei didn't answer.

"He promised us he was not going to leave, why do we always trust him?" Max thought out laud

"Come on Rei, say something" Tyson said.

"I-I can't" Rei look at Tyson, and at moment everything made sense for him.

"Ma-Max, can you leave us alone, please?" Tyson said, once he was over the shock.

Max was going to complain, but something in Tyson's voice told him he really needed to leave.

"Fine" Max said, and left the room.

Once Rei and Tyson were alone, Tyson started to speak.

"Rei, please, tell why did he leave, and tell me the truth"

Rei looked at him, but said nothing.

The last thing Kai told him was:

"_Rei, if you still consider me your friend, don't tell Tyson the truth, please"_

"Please, Rei tell me it has nothing to do with me"

Rei only looked at the ground and started to go to the front door, but Tyson stopped him.

"Rei, just said it. Why are you acting like this? Just tell me why Kai left"

"I won't say anything; I've fucked it up once already, I won't do it again" Rei was almost crying, he was not feeling fine. He said those words without really wanting to say them, and after saying that he left the house.

Tyson was paralyzed, what Rei had said was enough to confirm him everything. Kai was gone, and it was because of him.

One tear rolled through Tyson's cheek. He was still paralyzed; squatting on the floor.

_Meanwhile _

Daichi was in the kitchen, impatiently waiting for the talk to be over when suddenly he heard someone, he turned around and realized it was Max. He was a little confused.

"What happened?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know. Tyson asked me to leave"

"This whole situation is really strange, I left because I felt it was something between the three of you" Daichi said.

"Yeah, I suspected something was not right; now I know I was not wrong, but I still don't know what's going on. Rei didn't say anything"

"Tyson and Kai have been a little more distant than always lately, do you think it has something to do with it?" Daichi asked.

"I really don't know, but I have notice that too"

A few seconds later they heard the front door close; they looked at each other with clear confusion, and decided to go where the guys were.

When they were finally there they saw Tyson; alone looking at the floor.

"Tyson" Max said.

There was no answer

"TYSON" Daichi screamed.

Tyson was still in the same place, without even noticing his friends where there.

"Hey Tyson" Max said, getting closer to him and touching his shoulder.

"What happened? And where is Rei?'" Max said a few seconds later.

At that moment Tyson realized he was not alone anymore, he stood up and started to go to his room.

Daichi and Max looked at each other again really confused. They started to follow him, but Tyson told them:

"Leave me alone, please"

**Tyson's POV**

What's that feeling on my stomach? And why my chest is hurting like this? It seems as if something was constricting my chest. This is so horrible; I want to stop it.

I know why I'm like this; I feel betrayed. Kai left us once again after promising he was not going to leave this time; he told us he was going to stay. This was going to be our last tournament as team. Why does he always have to do the same? Why? He always leaves without saying one word. I'm tired of that; he is so childish and egoist. And I'm so stupid for believing him.

That is why my chest hurt this much, it has to be that. And besides I fell that at some point it's my fault, because I can't return his feeling. Well, actually it's not my fault he didn't even had the guts to tell me in the face his feelings. He just left without even saying anything; what a coward. I thought he was different; I tough he was braver, but he is not.

Agh, he is an idiot I shouldn't be feeling like this because of him. If he wants to leave it's better for me. He will regret it; I will make sure of that. We don't need him.

**Normal POV**

Daichi and Max were on the couch with the TV on, but they were not really paying attention to it. They were lost in his thoughts. Too many things had happen on this day; they couldn't be relaxed.

"Max"

"What?"

"I was going to stay out of this, but you know what? We are part of the team as well. I want an explanation; I won't sit here and do nothing. Let's go to Rei's house. And if he doesn't want to tell us anything we will have to go and find Kai. Are you with me?" Daichi said.

"You're right Daichi. Of course I'm with you buddy. Let's do it"

"Fine, let's do it now, we don't have time to lose. I'm ambitious; now I want to bring Kai with us as well. I don't want to see Tyson sad because of him"

"You're having too many good ideas today; it's not like you" Max said joking.

"Shut up and come with me, we have to look for Rei first"

On the way to Rei's house; they saw him sitting on a bench with his head down.

"Look, isn't that Rei?"Max asked Daichi; pointing to were Rei was.

"Yes, I think it's him"

"Hey, Rei" Max said.

Rei looked at them, stood up and started to walk once again.

"Wait, we are not going to stop until you speak to us, so don't even try to leave" Daichi said

Rei stopped and looked at them

"What do you want?" Rei asked.

"The truth" Max said.

"We don't care what happened between you, Kai and Tyson, but we are part of the team as well. Kai left, and we want to know what's going on" Daichi added.

"I don't want to excluded any of you, but I can't tell you, please understand; I'm not doing it because I think it's funny" Rei said.

"Then, tell us where Kai is, you must know that" Max said.

"I don't know where he is, but he told me he was going to leave for real. So I think he is leaving the country, not just the team"

"And where could he go to?" Daichi asked.

"There's only one place he could go to and that's Russia" Max told him.

"Oh, that's right" Daichi said, feeling a little stupid.

"But first we should go to his house maybe he is still there" Max said.

"Wait, where is Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Oh Tyson, he is at his house. We didn't even tell him we were leaving" Daichi said.

"Will you come with us?" Max asked Rei.

"No, I don't want to be in the middle of this"

"What? You don't care about the team" Daichi asked.

"I didn't say that, I Just- I. If Kai wants to leave we should let him. It was his choice" Rei said.

"At least make us a favor and tell Tyson we are gone, and tell him we are going to bring Kai back" Max said.

"No, I'm sorry but I won't. Send him a message or something" Rei said.

"What's going on with you?" Max asked.

"Just leave me alone and go if you stay here wasting your time you won't find Kai here in Japan"

"Fine" Max said.

"Daichi, do you have you cellphone?" Max asked.

"No. I left it at the house"

"So did I; fuck. Well, let's go. Tyson won't come out of his bedroom for a long time" Max said.

And just like that Max and Daichi started his journey in search of Kai.

…


	8. Chapter 8

_Here it is the next chapter. Hope you like it. _

_It's possible that the next chapter will be the last one._

* * *

Max and Daichi were walking on the street. Well, actually they were almost running since they wanted to get there as soon as possible. They were not too far away from Kai's house, but the trip seemed to be eternal for them.

"How far away are we now?" Daichi asked.

"One more block and we will be there"

"Great; I can't run anymore. I'm exhausted"

Once they were in front of Kai's door they started to call him, but there was no answer. They knocked the door, made the doorbell rang, but there was still no answer.

"He must not be here, fuck" Daichi said.

"How could he pack everything so fast? Well he's Kai. He can do everything" Max said.

"Or maybe he's ignoring us, and he's inside the house. If only we hadn't left our phones; we could call him and see if we hear it" Daichi said.

"Mmm… I don't think so, now that I took a better look all the lights seems to be off; he can't be here"

"Oh, I see. He really wanted to leave as soon as possible" Daichi said.

"We should take a Taxi to the airport now; it will be the fastest way to get there. He must be still there, well I hope" Max said.

"Yes, you're right"

"Oh, wait do you have money? I left everything at Tyson's house, even my wallet" Max said.

"Yes, I do. I'm not that stupid after all"

Half an hour was the time it took them to take a taxi, and another half an hour to get to the airport.

"The things we have to do for our friends. We haven't even eaten. I'm starving" Daichi said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm hungry too, but once we find Kai we'll eat whatever we want"

"Yes, and I after I punch him in the middle of the face for leaving without saying anything"

"If you have the guts to do it I swear I will invite you to dinner tomorrow" Max said.

"You have just given me another reason to find Kai"

Once they were at the airport, they run inside to look for Kai.

"This place is so big I'm always lost when we are here; it will be almost impossible to find him" Daichi said.

"Mmm… I don't think so, and cover your face before someone recognize us"

"Oh yes, you are right, we have to look for someone hiding his face or people reunited in the same place"

"Exactly, or we can ask some people if they have seen him"

And just like that they heard a boy saying:

"_I can't believe I have a photo whit Kai HIwatari, he is the best"_

They looked at each other and without even thinking what they were doing they run after the boy.

"Have you seen Kai?" "Where is him?" Daichi and Max spoke almost at the same time.

The boy was shock, whit his mouth and eyes wide open.

"I can't believe it; Max Mizuhara and Daichi Sumeragi are here too. This must be the best day of my life" The boy said out loud.

And a few seconds later a bunch of people were surrounding them.

**Tyson's POV**

I've been here, locked in my room, for about an hour. The house seems to be quiet; it's not usual when the guys are here, but I guess today is not a normal day. I mean not every day one of your friends and team mate leaves you as if you were nothing without even saying one word.

I should get up, but I really don't want to leave this room. I don't want to accept that Kai is gone. I just can't accept it; it must be a joke. However, I know it's real and I if go out reality will hit me hard.

Even if I said that we didn't need Kai; I know we need him. I know I need him, and I can't stand the thought of him leaving again. I just can't stand it, but there is nothing I can do.

I don't even understand why I'm feeling like this, so devastated. I hate this feeling. I just want to speak with Kai and tell him to come back, but I can't do that. And besides I'm not sure if I'm angry at him for leaving or if I'm just sad.

**Normal POV **

It took Rei half an hour to get to his house. And once he was inside, it only took him five minutes to realize he was acting like a complete idiot. And after that, fifteen minutes was all it took him to come back to Tyson's house.

"Tyson, Tyson" Rei said, once he was at the house.

There was no answer, so he assumed that Tyson was still inside his bedroom.

Rei knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Tyson asked

"Rei, I need to tell you something" Rei said.

"Come in"

Tyson was sitting in his bed. He looked really confused and sad.

Before Rei could say something Tyson spoke:

"I need to ask you something first"

"Fine, but what I have to tell you is really important" Rei said.

"Let me talk first and then I will hear you" Tyson said coldly.

Tyson was really distant. It was pretty obvious that something was bothering him.

_**Meanwhile at the airport**_

Max and Daichi couldn't get away from the people and since it wasn't in his nature to be rude and impolite they couldn't say no or ignore them.

"Would you take a photo with me or at least give me an autograph?" The boy, who had seen Kai, asked happily.

"Yes, of course but first tell us where have you seen Kai" Max said forcing a smile.

"I saw him like half an hour ago buying something to eat in that store" they boy said.

Fifteen minutes later they were finally free.

"I have always loved the attention, but in moments like this one I wish I was just a common boy" Daichi said.

"Yeah, if we hadn't been in a hurry it wouldn't have bother me at all"

They started to look for Kai, but it was too late. The last fly of the day to Russia had left twenty minutes ago, and since Kai was no were to be seen; they assumed he had taken that fly.

"Fucking Kai he always gets what he wants; it's not fair" Daichi said feeling a little defeated.

"Agh, we went through all this just for nothing; this is really frustrating" Max said

"Yeah, and what can we do now?" Daichi asked.

"Well, If there is no other choice we will have to go there" Max said.

"What? You mean going to Russia?"

"Yes, are you whit me in this one?" Max said with a smile on his face.

"Of course buddy; this will be fun"

"So let's ask when the first fly to Russia is, but first let's eat something; my stomach is doing too much noise"

"Yes, mine too" Daichi said.

After they stomachs were full, they decided to ask when the first fly to Russia was:

"The next fly to Russia will be in seven hours; at 6.00 in the morning"

"Fine. Thank you" Max said.

"So we have seven hours to pack some things, go for our cellphones, and sleep. It's not enough time, but we need to go as soon as possible" Daichi told Max.

"Yeah. We'll have to do everything in a rush, but we can't let Kai win this time. He has to keep his promise, or at least give us a valid excuse" Max said.

"So let's come back to Tyson's house, we need our cellphones and maybe we can convince Tyson to go with us as well. On the other hand, I don't think we will be able to convinced Rei since he was determined to stay out of this" Daichi said.

_**At Tyson's house**_

Tyson was looking at the wall that was in front of him, for some reason he couldn't look at Rei while he spoke:

"How are you supposed to feel when the person you like is leaving?" Tyson asked, after a few seconds.

"What?" Rei asked really confused.

"Yes, how are you supposed to feel?"

"Tyson…."

"Just answer the question, please" Tyson interrupted Rei.

"Well, I think you're supposed to feel empty, your stomach hurts; your chest hurts. Actually your whole body hurts. You don't want to do anything and you just want that person to be with you. Or at least that was what happened to me when Mariah left to the United States last year"

"I-I fuck; I'm just an idiot"

"Tyson, what's going on?"

…


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is the last chapter of this story. Hope you like it, and I hope I haven't ruined it. Please, please let me know what do you think of this. It will mean a lot to me._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I-I fuck; I'm just an idiot"

"Tyson, what's going on?"

Tyson looked at Rei and repeated what he had already said:

"I'm just an idiot"

"Yes, I mean no, but why do you say that?" Rei said confused.

"I-I Think I like Kai" Tyson said a little embarrassed.

Rei couldn't believe his ear and without even thinking he said:

"Wow, you really are an idiot"

"Yes I know and this all my fault. I wish I had realized it sooner"

"Wait, you're still in time. What I wanted to tell you was that the guys had gone to find Kai" Rei said.

"What?" Tyson asked really surprised.

"When I saw them a while ago, they were going to Kai's house. They were determined to find him. However, I don't think they could stop him even if they do find him. Actually, you're the only one who can make him stay, and I'm sure you know it"

"I-I don't know. This is so strange; I don't know how to feel. Should I stop him if he wants to leave?" Tyson said.

"You told me you like him Tyson; don't be a coward and confront your feelings. If you don't do that you're going to regret it"

"Rei don't act as if you know how I'm feeling because you have no idea how it feels"

"Well, yes; I have no idea how you're feeling. I'm just trying to help. Just tell me, what's the point on letting him go when you know you like him and you know he likes you?"

Tyson didn't know what to say; he was confused; really confused.

"Come on Tyson, you don't want him to leave and neither do I, so let's do something about it"

"What can we do now? We don't even know if he is still here"

"It's true. Fuck, I should've come here earlier" Rei said feeling a little bad for not doing before what his friends had asked him to do.

"The only thing we can do now is call Max or Daichi. They're the only ones who know what's going on" Tyson suggested.

"Well, about that; they left their cellphones here. That's why they didn't tell you before that they were gone. I guess they left the house in a hurry" Rei said.

"Oh, I didn't even realize they were gone until you told me. I've been here in my room since you left"

"I should've come and tell you before. I'm sorry; they asked me to tell you, but I don't know what was going through my head at that moment. I didn't want to be part of all this anymore, but then I realized I was being an idiot and came here, but it's too late now"

"Don't worry. It's fine. The time I spent here helped me to figure out some important things" Tyson said.

"I see, so I guess we will have to wait until the guys come back to know what happened"

Minutes had passed. Tyson and Rei were in the living room waiting for the guys when they heard someone opening the door.

"I think they have come" Rei said.

"We don't have too much time. Do you know where our cellphones are?" Daichi asked as soon as they saw the other two.

"Wait. What happened? Did you find Kai?" Tyson asked.

Daichi was going around the whole house looking for his cellphone.

"No, we didn't. But we are 99% sure that he took the last fly of the day to Russia"

"Oh, he was fast, and now?" Rei asked.

"And now we are going to go to Russia, that's why Daichi is in such a hurry. The next fly is in six hours and we want to take that one. Are you going to come as well?" Max said smiling.

"Yes, of course I will go. There are some important things I need to tell him" Tyson said.

"Great. What about you Rei?" Max asked expecting a "no" as an answer.

"Yes, I will go too. Sorry for being so cold before"

"Excellent. Oh it's fine don't worry. You did come after all" Max said.

_**5:40 am**_

Max and Tyson were at Max's house since it was the nearest house to the airport. They were waiting for the others two to arrive.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here already" Tyson said.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Sorry for being late, I had to come back when I was halfway. I had forgotten my cell phone"

"I can't say anything about forgetting phones" Max said.

"Where is Daichi?" Rei asked.

"He's not here yet" Tyson said

"What? Let's call him; we won't be in time if we don't leave now" Rei said.

"He doesn't answer" Max said while calling him.

"Try again" Tyson said.

"_Hi Daichi where are you? Sleeping? What? It is 5:40 you should be at my house. We are going to be late. Hurry up"_

"_What? Oh fuck, I overslept. I will take a taxi from here; don't worry for me" Daichi said._

"Let's go he said he was going to go alone. He was still sleeping" Max said.

"Oh that boy. I hope he arrives there on time" Rei said.

At the end everything went out fine. Daichi could catch the flight at the last minute, so the four of them were going to Russia in search of his friend and team mate.

_**Russia**_

"We're finally here" Max said when they got off the plane.

"Yes we are in Russia, and now?" Daichi asked.

"I think we should call Tala. Kai is not answering his phone and he must know where he is" Rei said.

"Yeah, but will Tala answer?" Tyson asked.

"We won't know until we try" Max said and started to look for Tala's number on his cell phone.

"_Hi, Max?" Tala asked a little confused._

"_Yes, it's me"_

"_Oh I see. If you're wondering where Kai is. Yes he is in Russia"_

"_Wow, you can read minds. But we actually want to know the exact place where he is"_

"_Why? Are you going to come here just for him?" Tala asked sarcastically._

"_Actually we're already in Russia, so yes we are"_

"_What?" Tala asked surprised._

"_Please tell us where he is. I'm wasting a lot of credit" Max said._

"_Ok, I will tell you. After doing all that I can't deny you that, but I will give you my address, so I can explain you how to get where he is properly"_

"_Thanks you" Max said._

"_I really wanted Kai on my team, but well; you did all this just for him, so I will be a good person this time. However, I think it won't be easy for you to convince him" Tala said half joking._

After speaking for a few minutes, Max hung up.

"What did he said?" "Where is Kai?" "Is he here?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yes, Kai's here. He gave me his address; he said it was easier to go from here. He will tell us where Kai is when we get there" Max said.

"Ugh; I didn't want to see his stupid face; I only came here for Kai" Daichi said.

They all laughed.

"Tala's being nice, so don't make him angry when we are there. Please" Rei told Daichi.

"Yeah, yeah; I know. I will behave" Daichi said.

After leaving Tala's place they went straight to Kai's apartment. It was not too far away from Tala's house but it was far away enough to be almost obliged to take a bus.

Once they were at Kai's house they rang the doorbell and wait for an answer. A few seconds later, Kai opened the door:

"What? What are you doing here?" Kai asked really surprised.

"We came to take you back with us" Daichi said.

"What? If I left was because I didn't want to be in the same team as you anymore"

"Kai would you at least let us come inside we are freezing here" Rei said.

"Oh, yes" Kai said and let them inside.

Once inside the house; the first one to speak was Tyson.

"Kai I need to talk with you" Tyson said.

"I don't have anything to talk with you" Kai said seriously and with a hint of anger.

"I think we should leave" Max said, whispering to the others.

"Yeah" Daichi said, and they all left the room, leaving Tyson and Kai all alone.

Tyson waited until the others were gone and then he finally said:

"Why are you acting like this? You promised you were going to stay, and not only you left, but also you left without saying one word once again. You didn't even have the guts to say you were leaving"

"Don't play dumb Tyson" Kai was getting irritated.

"I'm not playing anything Kai. The only thing I know is that you left" He was actually playing dumb because he really wanted to hear Kai saying the truth.

"Tyson, I know you know. Stop this"

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Shut up" Kai told him angrily.

"I won't shut up. You know why? Because I have a few things to tell you…"

"And I don't want to hear them..." Kai interrupted.

"I thought you were braver. To be honest, I used to admire how strong and brave you looked. I used to think nothing affected you. But I have realized you're a coward, a coward who can't deal with his problems properly" Tyson told him. He was angry as well, and he couldn't stand the fact that Kai left without saying anything.

"What are you trying to do Tyson? You want me to feel even more miserable? "Kai almost scream.

"I want you to tell me why did you leave? Why have you ignored me for the last few months, and I want the truth"

"Can you stop this?" Kai said.

"Are you going to say something? Or are you going to ignore all my questions?" Tyson said angrily.

"Why do you want me to say something you already know?"

"Because I want to know if you're as braver as you want everyone to think" Tyson said.

"You want to know why? Fine, I will tell you why. It was because I can't stand you. I don't want to be in the same team as someone like you; I don't even want to be in the same place as you anymore. That's the truth, are you happy now?" Kai said and what he had said was half true and half a lie.

Both of them were angry and it was clear.

"I will be happy the moment you are honest, so if you want me to stop this conversation grow some balls and tell me the truth in my face"

"Why are you doing this? Why? What do you really want Tyson? You're being a complete asshole and you know it"

"I just want you to answers what I'm asking; that's all. Is it that hard?"

"You came all the way to Russia just because you wanted me to say that? Why? If you already know the truth"

Tyson had nothing else to say, so after a few second of thinking what he should said he finally opted for the truth:

"No, I came here because I was dying for doing this…"

And just like that Tyson kissed Kai on the lips.

"Wha- what are you doing? Are you making fun of me?" Kai asked really confused.

Tyson laughed briefly and then said:

"I can't believe I actually did that, and no I'm not making fun of you; I did it because I wanted to"

"Tyson, this is not funny. You know how I feel about you" Kai said really confused.

"I really don't, I've never heard you telling me anything" Tyson said calmly.

"What are you trying to do?" Kai said getting angry again.

"I just kissed you, what do you think I'm trying to do? I like you Kai, and I want you to come back with us" Tyson said with confidence.

"I-I-I…" Kai was speechless his mind had gone black and he didn't know what to do or say.

"Wow, a nervous Kai is something you don't get to see so often; I'm glad to be able of making you feel like this" Tyson said smiling.

It looked as if they had changed rolls. Kai was nervous and Tyson was really confident.

"I-I am not nervous…"

"I have told you that I like you. Aren't you going to say anything about that?"

"I-I-I li-like you to-too" Kai was so, but so nervous that he really didn't look like himself.

"Kai what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?" Tyson said smiling; he was a little worried about Kai's behavior, but he was really happy at the same time because he had actually heard Kai saying those words to him.

"I… How could you say all those things so easily? Isn't it strange for you to like a man?"

"I-I haven't had time to think about that and I really don't care if you are a girl or a boy. As soon as I realized you were gone; the only thing I wanted to do was bring you back with me. Yes with me not with the team, and-and that was when I realized how I really feel about you"

"I will come back with you, and for your sake I hope it's not just a façade to make me come back to the team" Kai said.

"I will never lie about something like this, and sorry for making you go through all this. I was not really aware of my true feelings, or maybe I've always know it, but never really wanted to admitted them; well at least not until I realized I could lose you"

"It's fine. You were right about something I was really a coward for not confronting you about my feelings. It's-it's just that I couldn't face it, so I left. Wow that just sounded like something a total coward would do"

"What I said before I really didn't mean it; I was just trying to make you angry. I don't think you are a coward. I understand that it might not have been easy for you"

"Tyson I like you. I have liked you for a long time" Kai said smiling a little and feeling really embarrassed.

"I just wanted to say it properly" Kai added later.

"I like you too Kai, but what are we supposed to be now?" Tyson said.

"Let's just be whatever you want us to be" Kai said casually.

"Fine, you are my boyfriend now then" Tyson said smiling.

"Ok" Kai said and then he kissed Tyson; they had anything else to say to each other. That kiss was enough to say it all.

_Meanwhile_

Max, Daichi and Rei were dying to know what was happening between those two; well specially Max and Daichi, since Rei had an idea of what might be happening inside that room.

_The end._

* * *

_Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story so f_ar.


End file.
